fanon_fanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Jing's Sub-Drive Form
This is the sub branch of the Drive Form, which consists of Vampire Hunter and Dark Vampire Lord. Human (Master) Vampire Hunter - Brotherhood of Light Human Hunter - He wears red armor decorated with yellow engravings and pearls, shoulder plates and iron gloves. It is emblazoned with a skull, and consists of thick plates that covers all of his upper body. His legs are covered with ironclad boots. In addition, Gabriel's armor also contained a hood which he could wear to conceal his face should the need arise. Weapons and Relics Vampire Killer (Combat Cross) Vampire Killer (Combat Cross) - is the greatest Combat Cross that Rinaldo Gandolfi ever created in Castlevania: Lords of Shadow. It was used and entrusted by Gabriel Belmont, the one foreseen to defeat the Lords of Shadow, but also fall into darkness. Jing managed to salvaged the tombs that Rinaldo Gandolfi that being sealed the upgrades of the Combat Cross when Gabriel Belmont had travels. It is whip-flail weapon; a crucifix-shape with spear tips and leather cloth wrapped around the hilt, which when lashes it with retractable chain. Although the Vampire Killer itself gets no permanent damage upgrade or has any outstanding supernatural powers, Gabriel can use either Light or Shadow Magic to augment his attacks in different ways. Light Magic allows each attack that connects to heal Gabriel's wounds, with the chain presenting a blue aura. Shadow magic augments Gabriel's attack power, increasing the damage he deals and making the chain glow red, possibly replacing the earlier concept of a pyrokinetic chain. The Vampire Killer is the only weapon capable of truly killing an immortal being. The officially sanctioned addition for the Combat Cross, and the only addition that Gabriel starts with, is the Iron Chain Whip. Forged of cast iron, then drenched in holy water and blessed, the chain whip is very effective against the evil creatures that roam the countryside. It was also added to increase the Vampire Killer's combat effectiveness. Upgrades As Gabriel wanders through the Dead Bog, he finds the mausoleum containing the Hook Tip addition. The articulated metal tip can be used as a grappling hook, allowing Gabriel to climb, swing, and rappel around the environment. It is also used to grab enemies from a distance. The second addition that Gabriel finds is the Spiked Chain, which is found in the underground caves leading to Agharta. Gandolfi made two different chains, although the Order elders disapproved of the Spiked Chain, deeming it too cruel for such a holy weapon. But instead of destroying the chain, he hid it away. The 1 1/2 inch long spikes allow Gabriel to saw through wooden obstacles with ease, but an added benefit allows him to "tame" large enemies that can be ridden on like mounts. Contrary to popular belief, the Spiked Chain does not increase the amount of damage that Gabriel deals. Gabriel finds an Order mausoleum in the village cemetery which contains the Stake addition. Gandolfi wanted to give the Cross more options for hand-to-hand combat, leading to his adding a stake to its bottom. Due to the attachment being made specifically for destroying vampires, it gave the Combat Cross the nickname of "Vampire Killer". The stake has an additional purpose in allowing Gabriel to open floor-oriented wheel cranks that are without a crowbar. Dark Gauntlet The Dark Gauntlet is an ancient relic forged in the pits of Hell. It grants its wielder tremendous strength, able to move heavy obstacles by punching them, along with the ability to conjure the flames of hell from his fist to incinerate all enemies. It also grants its user the ability to defend and counter Mystical attacks. Claudia's father added the gauntlet to the Black Knight Golem during the final stages of it's design. It is not revealed how the gauntlet came into his possession, but it can be assumed that he was not aware of its origin. The gauntlet forces itself onto Gabriel's left arm after defeating the Black Knight. Its description in the inventory reveals its nature as a demonic relic, and cryptically states that it was meant to serve a far darker purpose. Cyclone Boots The Cyclone Boots are a relic acquired in Castlevania: Lords of Shadow. They are a pair of magical boots that enable the wearer to move at tremendous speeds. They were originally a gift to Cornell, the first Lord of Shadow, but were taken from him upon defeat, and are now used by Gabriel Belmont. They can be used in combat, but most notably for allowing Gabriel to jump further by jumping after sprinting. After becoming the Prince of Darkness, Gabriel abandoned the use of the Cyclone Boots as he no longer needed them due to his vampiric speed. 3-4485 - Gabriel Belmont.jpg|w/ Dark Gauntlet Cyclone Boots.jpg|Cyclone Boots SeraphShouldersLos (3).jpg|Saraph's Shoulders Silver Daggers - Lords of Shadow (Snip).PNG|Silver Daggers Magic Amulets (Enhancements) LightMagicLoS-Blue Gem Medallion.png|Light Magic ShadowMagicLoS-Red Gem Medallion.jpg|Shadow Magic Light Magic is a form of White magic seen in Castlevania: Lords of Shadow. It is used by Gabriel Belmont as a form of defensive enhancement skill. When activated, Gabriel's body will be surrounded by a blue aura, infusing his weapons with sacred energy which heals Gabriel with every attack as well as unlocking special abilities with specific Sub-Weapons, like the Divine Shield force field created by using Light magic and Holy Water together. Shadow Magic is a form of black magic seen in Castlevania: Lords of Shadow, used by Gabriel Belmont as a form of offensive enhancement skill. When activated, Gabriel's body will be surrounded by a red aura, infusing his weapons with shadow energy and enhancing the damage output of his attacks as well as also unlocking special abilities with specific Sub-Weapons, like the explosive dagger ability unlocked by combining the Silver Dagger with Shadow magic. Although based on what was written on some scrolls, overuse of this can increase the user's bloodlust and bring out the worst in them. Wings * Saraph's Shoulders The Seraph Shoulders are relics found in Castlevania: Lords of Shadow. They are a pair of magical shoulder guards that enable the wearer to double jump, making previously inaccessible areas easier to get to. They were originally used by the Lord of Shadow Carmilla, but Gabriel Belmont took them upon defeating her. It is said that the Seraph Shoulders were previously capable of flight, as evidenced by Carmilla using them during the boss fight with her, but also that years of being misused and corrupted through Shadow Magic by Carmilla has damaged them and reduced their power to a mere fraction of their original potential; explaining why Gabriel can only use them to double jump. When using the shoulders, large, white ghostly feathered wings sprout from Gabriel's back momentarily and propel him upwards, disappearing immediately after doing so, further enhancing the legend of their previous power. However, during the final battle with Satan (specifically the first Quick Time Event), Gabriel is shown using them with greater efficiency, staying in the air far longer than during actual gameplay throughout the whole game, which implies that the shoulders seemed to have regained some of their strength. In the final cutscene, it is shown that the wings briefly turn black, possibly hinting at what Gabriel eventually becomes at the end of the game. However, this may also be simply a glitch of the game's graphics engine, and thus may not be of any relevance at all. The first name of the relic, "Seraph," suggests that it's name was inspired by the Seraphim, the highest choir of Angels in religion, ranking even higher than an Archangel. The Seraphim are also said to be the caretakers of the Throne of God. It is unknown exactly what Dracula did with the relic afterwards, but it's possible that the Shoulders was excavated and utilized by Victor Belmont while he was explored the castle searching for Gabriel's equipment. Dark Vampire Lord - Dracul(a) Dark Vampire Lord '''- Gabriel appears as sort of a fusion/combination of his original human form and his later vampiric form. His hair is still long and brown -if anything it is darker than before-, but he now wears shoulder coverings similar to his old armor with the chest exposed with a large skeletal face set in a belt. He has abandoned the Dark Gauntlet and now wears a red cloak. He has also abandoned the Cyclone Boots in favor of simple leather ones. Weapons and Relics Shadow Whip ~Gabriel's deeply rooted training with the Combat Cross remained in Dracula. The Prince of Darkness now uses his own blood, which takes the shape of a sinuous whip, to inflict pain and death wherever he goes. The dark fluid is bounded by a supernatural force, and it hardens on impact. Before they die, its victims feel as if thousands of fangs penetrated their flesh, breaking bones and tearing their life force from them.~ Powers and abilities The Shadow Whip manifests as a gauntlet made of the Prince's own Dark blood bound by a supernatural force on Dracula's right arm. From it the whip springs when he attacks. Like the Combat Cross, it is the only weapon through which Dracula can Focus to extract blood orbs from his enemies to power his Void & Chaos powers. Unlike the Combat Cross, the Shadow Whip does not possess any other abilities such as the ability to grapple enemies or objects, or alternate means of killing, like the stake. This could be due to the fact that whip is only composed of Dracula's blood (though Dracula is seen lifting and choking Alucard with the Shadow Whip at the end of Act II of Mirror of Fate). However, this also means that the Shadow Whip is the only weapon that Dracula retains when he becomes weak after waking up in the modern age. The Shadow Whip's appearance depends on Dracula's current level of mastery. At it's weakest level, the whip appears as simply a hardened strand of Dracula's corrupted blood. At level 2, the blood takes on a dark maroon color and seems to be augmented with magic. At maximum mastery level, the Shadow Whip becomes a bright, deep crimson red in color and becomes a full on mystical energy whip. It looks similar in appearance to the Vampire Killer's chain whip when augmented with Shadow Magic. Mastering the Shadow Whip allows Dracula to increase its damage, and to increase the blood orbs from enemies. It also change the visual manifestation in game.  Castlevania-Lords-Of-Shadow-2-4-Shadow-Whip.jpg|Shadow Whip 20141302100930-Shadow Whip Combos Castlevania-LoS2.gif Void Sword Castlevania-LoS2.jpg|Void Sword Chaos Claws-Castlevania-LoS2.png|Chaos Claws DemonicWings LoS2.png|Demonic Wings Void Sword = '''Void Sword – The Void Sword is one of Dracula's weapons in Castlevania: Lords of Shadow - Mirror of Fate and Castlevania: Lords of Shadow 2. The Void Sword is the physical manifestation of the cold, dark void that fills Dracula's heart, and possess the elemental attribute of ice. Void Sword: Pain and suffering have tormented Gabriel over the centuries following his transformation into the Prince of Darkness, beating his exhausted mind again and again. As his memories submerged into the waters of oblivion, Dracula abandoned his humanity behind to overcome the pain and suffering, and filled his heart with a cold, dark void. That feeling gave rise to the Void Sword, capable of draining both the nightmares of its owner and the life of everyone that comes in contact with its blade. Void Projections: The formation of the Void Sword caused impurities that penetrated the deep rock of the Castle. These crystal fragments have kept the secret of ice for centuries while driving the Castle residents mad with its tempting call. He who can control the power held by one of these crystals will be capable of extending the void energy beyond the sword's edge. Chaos Claws = Chaos Claws – The Chaos Claws is Dracula's "Chaos" weapon in Castlevania: Lords of Shadow - Mirror of Fate and Castlevania: Lords of Shadow 2. They manifest as a pair of Gauntlets of fire that emanates from his fists up to his elbows when used. They replaced Gabriel's Shadow Magic in the first game. Chaos Claws: The solid walls of Dracula's castle were not strong enough to contain the rage and fury that Dracula held inside. Engulfed by an everlasting hunger for vengeance, the Prince of Darkness attacked the solid walls of his new home. From its crumbling ashes new structures always arose, ever taller than the ones before, and from the burning flames, a blinding light appeared. In its burning core the Chaos Claws were born, filled with contained destruction, awaiting their master's will to unleash their immense power once again. Chaos Bombs: Several pieces of burning mineral escaped when the Chaos Claws were forged and became trapped in the depths of the fortress. Some creatures searched for them to control the great power of fire that they stole inside. However, only the Lord of Vampires is capable of transforming its power and projecting it against its enemies. Castlevania-Lords-Of-Shadow-2-4-Shadow-Whip.jpg|Shadow Whip 20141302100930-Shadow Whip Combos Castlevania-LoS2.gif Void Sword Castlevania-LoS2.jpg|Void Sword Chaos Claws-Castlevania-LoS2.png|Chaos Claws Wings * Demonic Wings After Gabriel Belmont became Dracula, he abandoned the use of the Seraph Shoulders in favour of the Demonic Wings, which were created by using his blood magic to imitate the Seraph Shoulders. In Castlevania: Lords of Shadow - Mirror of Fate, Alucard gains the ability to use Demonic Wings after drinking the blood of the Daemon Lord. Despite looking aesthetically different from Dracula's Demonic Wings, they function the same way by allowing Alucard to double jump. It is unknown why Alucard does not possess this power by the events of LoS2, although a possible explanation is that Alucard's vampiric blood evolves his powers to suit his specific situation, similar to his Wolf Form. After partaking of the blood of the Daemon Lord, Alucard has acquired the ability to invoke a pair of dark wings with which to make a second jump in the air and glide slowly to the ground. Gallery Hunter Dark Gauntlet Dark Gauntlet Travel Book.png Dark Gauntlet Snipped Picture.PNG Light Magic Light_Magic_Travel_Book.png Light_Gem_Medallion_Travel_Book.png Shadow Magic Shadow_Magic_Travel_Book.png Shadow_Gem_Medallion_Travel_Book.png Vampire Void Sword Void Sword Summon In Mirror.jpg VoidSword CastlevaniaLoS2.png Chaos Claws ChaosClaws01 Castlevania-LoS2.png ChaosClaws02 Castlevania-LoS2.png